1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pipe coupling and in particular to a pipe coupling for connecting to at least one pipe in a fluid tight manner.
2. Description of Prior Art
Traditionally, copper pipes have been joined by plumbers who clean the insides of pipe fittings and the ends of the pipes to be inserted into the pipe fittings with wire wool. Flux is then applied to the inside of the pipe fitting with a brush and the clean end of the pipe is pushed inside the pipe fitting. Some of the fittings already have solder inside although it is recommended to add extra solder. The plumber heats a piece of solder wire off a coil with a burner and locates the heated solder against the joint of the pipe and the pipe fitting. Capillary action draws the solder into the joint and seals the joint. In recent times, a variety of push-fit solder free fittings have been produced for both plastic and copper pipes in order to reduce the time required to install plumbing fixtures and fittings.